Aprendiz de Diosa
by Anniette21yuki
Summary: Sakura siempre había vivido sola con su madre, y esta se estaba muriendo. ¿Su último deseo? Regresar al lugar donde había pasado su infancia. Así que Sakura iba a empezar el curso en un instituto nuevo, sin amigos, sin familia y con el temor a que su madre muriera antes de que acabara el otoño. Entonces conoció a Sasuke (posiblemente el Rating cambie ;) )


**Hola aqui les traigo una nueva Historia, pues la verdad es una adaptacion, el libro se llama Aprendiz de Diosa y es de Aimee Carter, sera un sasusaku, espero les guste, como saben esta historia no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes de Naruto...espero les guste.**

 **Prólogo**

— ¿Cómo ha sido esta vez?

Sasuke se puso tenso al oír su voz y apartó los ojos del cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la cama el tiempo justo para mirarla. Mebuki, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana en todos los sentidos menos en el de la sangre, estaba en el umbral, pero ni siquiera su presencia le sirvió para refrenar su ira.

—Se ha ahogado —dijo volviéndose hacia el cadáver—. La encontré flotando en el río esta mañana, temprano.

No oyó a Mebuki acercarse a él, pero sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y seguimos sin saber…?

—Sí —su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía y se obligó a suavizarla—. No hay testigos, ni pisadas, ni ningún rastro que indique que no saltó al río por propia voluntad.

—Puede que así fuera —dijo Mebuki—. Quizá se apoderó de ella el pánico. O puede que fuera un accidente.

—O puede que haya sido alguien —se apartó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, intentando alejarse del cuerpo todo lo posible—. Once chicas en ochenta años. No me digas que es un accidente.

Mebuki suspiró y acarició la blanca mejilla de la chica con la yema de los dedos.

—Estuvimos muy cerca con esta, ¿verdad que sí?

—Tayuyá —replicó Sasuke—. Se llamaba tayuyá y tenía veintitrés años. Y ahora, por mi culpa, no cumplirá los veinticuatro.

—No los habría cumplido si hubiera sido la elegida.

La furia se agitó dentro de él y amenazó con desbordarse. Pero cuando miró a Mebuki y vio su mirada compasiva, su cólera se disipó.

—Debería haber pasado la prueba —dijo con voz crispada—. Debería haber vivido. Yo pensaba…

—Todos lo pensábamos.

Se dejó caer en una silla y ella se acercó enseguida y frotó su espalda con gesto maternal, tal y como él esperaba. Sasuke metió los dedos entre su cabello oscuro y se encorvó, abrumado por el peso de la culpa. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que pasar por aquello antes de que le liberaran por fin?

—Todavía hay tiempo.

El optimismo de Mebuki le produjo una punzada más dolorosa que todo lo sucedido esa mañana. —Todavía quedan décadas…

—Me rindo.

Su voz resonó en la sala. A su lado, Mebuki comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Tardó unos segundos en responder, y entre tanto Sasuke pensó en retirar lo que había dicho, en prometerle que volvería a intentarlo. Pero no pudo. Ya habían muerto demasiadas.

—Sasuke, por favor —susurró ella—. Quedan veinte años. No puedes rendirte.

—No servirá de nada.

Se arrodilló delante de él, le hizo apartar las manos de la cara y lo obligó a mirarla y a ver su miedo.

—Me prometiste un siglo y vas a cumplirlo, ¿entendido?

—No voy a permitir que muera otra por mi culpa.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que te consumas así. No, si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo.

Él arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Buscar otra chica que esté dispuesta? ¿Traer una candidata cada año hasta que una apruebe? ¿Hasta que alguna supere las Navidades?

—Si es preciso, sí —entornó los ojos con una expresión que irradiaba determinación—. Pero hay otra alternativa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que no. No vamos a volver a hablar de eso.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que te rindas sin luchar —afirmó ella—. Nadie podrá reemplazarte por más que diga el consejo, y te quiero demasiado para permitir que te des por vencido. No me dejas otra elección.

—No serás capaz.

Mebuki se quedó callada.

Sasuke apartó la silla, se levantó y desasió su mano de la de ella.

— ¿Le harías eso a una hija? ¿Traerla a este mundo para meterla en esto? —Señaló el cadáver tendido sobre la cama—. ¿Lo harías?

—Si es para salvarte, sí, lo haría.

—Podría morir, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Sus ojos centellearon y se irguió para mirarlo.

—Lo que entiendo es que, si ella no lo hace, te perderé.

Sasuke se apartó de ella, intentando calmarse.

—No perderías gran cosa.

Mebuki lo obligó a girarse para mirarla.

— ¡No! —le espetó—. ¡No te atrevas a rendirte!

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su voz. Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, Mebuki lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Ella tendrá una oportunidad, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero pase lo que pase no acabará así, te doy mi palabra —señaló el cadáver—. Será joven, pero no será una necia.

Sasuke tardó un momento en encontrar una respuesta y, cuando por fin contestó, lo hizo a sabiendas de que se estaba aferrando a una falsa ilusión:

—El consejo no lo permitirá.

—Ya se lo he preguntado. Como queda dentro del plazo, han dado su consentimiento.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

— ¿Se lo has preguntado sin consultarme primero?

—Sí, porque sabía lo que ibas a decir —repuso ella—. No puedo perderte. No podemos perderte. Eres lo único que tenemos y sin ti… Por favor, Sasuke, déjame intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos.

Si el consejo había dado su autorización, no le quedaba otro remedio. Intentó imaginar cómo sería la chica, pero cada vez que en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse una imagen, se interponía el recuerdo de otra cara.

—No podría quererla.

—No haría falta. —Mebuki le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero creo que, de todos modos, la querrás.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque te conozco, y porque sé los errores que he cometido. Y no se repetirán.

Él suspiró, su determinación se desmoronó mientras Mebuki lo miraba fijamente, suplicándole en silencio. Solo quedaban veinte años. Podía aguantar hasta entonces, si con ello conseguía no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Y esta vez, pensó lanzando una mirada al cadáver, él tampoco repetiría sus errores.

—Te echaré de menos mientras estés fuera —dijo, y Mebuki dejó caer los hombros, aliviada—. Pero esta será la última. Si fracasa, me rindo.

—Está bien —contestó ella apretando su mano—. Gracias, Sasuke.

Asintió con un gesto y Mebuki se alejó con intención de salir, pero al acercarse a la puerta ella también miró hacia la cama y Sasuke se prometió que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Costará lo que costase, superara la prueba o fracasara, aquella viviría.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo sin poder evitarlo—. Lo que ha pasado… Yo lo he permitido. La culpa no es tuya.

Ella se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sí que lo es. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, se marchó.

 **bueno este fue el prologo espero les paresca interesante de leer, nos vemos en la próxima )**


End file.
